I Like It Like That
by ChallengingStereotypes
Summary: The Gakuen Alice students have all grown up. Perfect, nice, sweet teens. But they are still young in their own ways and so naughty as well. Welcome to their sex lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, there =D**_

***RING* *RING***

Ahhh! Finally! I thought to myself class is over. I'm glad I don't have to endure another second of Economics. I walked to my dorm and wondered what Natsume will be doing in the evening. It's been 2 months since we have started dating and I must say he is very protective and passionate. We started tounging on our 5th date!

I opened my dorm door and turned on the lights. Hotaru also shares this room with me but since she became Ruka's boyfriend, she stays there more often. I heard a slight sound from my bedroom but I shrugged it off. I knew Hotaru wasn't coming here for a while so I took off my jacket and threw it on the couch and walked to my bedroom. I walked it and turned the lights on. I was slammed against the wall and was about to scream when I met a pair of eyes

**Normal P.O.V-**  
>Mikan gasped and looked right into a a pair of sexy, crimson eyes laced with lust.<p>

"Mikan", the crimson-eyed guy groaned and pressed his body to hers. He bent his head and nudged at her neck.  
>"Na-na-natsume! What are you doing?" the brunnette blushed and exclaimed. Natsume looked up and mumbled something incoherent.<p>

**Natsume's P.O.V-**  
>I looked up into her eyes and quietly mumbled that I was waiting for her. She didn't her me so I said it a little louder.<br>"Waiting for you, polka." At that last word she growled and hissed.  
>"Okay, okay. Sorry" I said to her. There was no point in arguing.<p>

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Polka asked me.

"I am fine. I just need you so badly right now." I growled. "I want to throw you on my bed and rip of all your clothes. I want to do so much more."

She laughed.

"No really, Natsume? I knew that a long time ago. But how come now all of a sudden?"

"Becaussse, Pol-ka...I was looking at you today when you stretched in Business class and noticed how lovely and round and big your breasts looked. And then I came home and went on to many sites trying to satisfy my...urge you could call it. So, yeah"

I looked down at her and she was smirking. WTF? I just tell her I want to fuck and she smirks? I don't know whether that's bad or not. She stretches on her tiptoes and whispers in my ear.

"Well then Natsume. Show me what exactly you have in mind for me."

And that's when I tossed her over my shoulders, locked her bedroom door and threw her on the bed. I came on after that. She sat up and pulled my collar towards her and started kissing me.

**Normal P.O.V-**  
>Mikan grabbed Natsume's collar and pulled him and closed the difference between their lips. They hungrily kissed each other for a minute or two. He wrapped his arms around her petite, tiny waist and she grabbed his soft, silky hair. He kissed her more and more and then started sucking on her lower lip. She took this as an invitation and parted her lips slightly. She then felt his tounge trace hers and the were engaged in a tounge battle for another few minutes. He then brought his hands upwards closer to her breasts while she unbuttoned his shirt.<p>

She then felt her soft breasts thorught her uniform and squeezed them. She groaned in response. He then pulled her shirt off and along with it her bra. She unzipped her skirt and wrapped her legs around his waist. She tilted her body back so that he came face to face with her bouncing castles and their peaks. He slowly massaged one breast while licking the other and then nibbling on it. She moaned and pulled his face closer to her chest. He bite her nipples, sucked on them till they became red and looked like they would bleed. They then took whatever clothes they had of and she pounced on him and sat on him. He then grabbed her tits and pulled them softly and them hardly. After that he wanted to make her moan more so he grabbed her boobs and pulled them as if he were milking a cow and then he did it harder and harder...She giggled when he started poking her tits and after a while he started squeezing her breasts. Natsume lifted one perk nipple and sucked it like a baby would and did the same for the other. He whispered in her ear

"I'll do you so much that you have multiple orgasms."

He bounced and jiggled her boobs and she laughed at the horny expression on his face.

"Oh Natsume, your face is just priceless."

She then decided to have a little fun of her own...She got down on her knees on the bed, pushed her hair out of the way, grabbed his 8' long cock and kitty licked it at first. She then ran her tounge up and down his length and then it went in her mouth and she sucked it contently. She then though of giving him a titty fuck so she lay down and made him put his cock between her boobs. He happily complied. And then she rubbed her boobs against his, faster and faster. All this while he was pinching her tits when she titty fucked him. So he started pressing them at the same time. Mikan got bored so she said.

"Why don't I ride you and feed you?"

So she bent over him in a doggy position and the grabbed her tits and sucked and pulled and squeezed and pinched. She then lowered her pussy on his dick and started humping him softly. She went in a little deeper and they started to sweat and Natsume groaned in _"urge" _while Mikan moaned in ecstasy. She rode him harder and she licked his face once.

"Why don't I ride you and let you squeeze me this time?" Mikan asked again.

"My pleasure" Natsume replied.

She sat on him and her started to lightly touch her tits. Then he groped her breasts, squeezed it and then she rode him. Gently at first then harder and then their screamed, groans, moans, sounds etc echoed in the walls of Mikan's room. And when Natsume was about to cum she slid out and lay on the bed to allow him to give her a cum shot on her vagina, boobs and face. Then they orgasmed and Mikan slumped over Natsume's sweaty body. Her tits on either sid of his torso.

"That was the best thing that I have ever done, before" Natsume said

"Same here" Mikan replied

"We should do this more often." Natsume said

"Totally!" Mikan said

"I love you, Mikan."

"As do I Natsume"

He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Good" He said.

They dressed up and went off to do their work. So much for finishing my homework early, she thought.

**_Thank you for reading ;)_**  
><strong><em>~Attsan<em>**

**_Please R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

I owe 'certain' scenes to Sweet Mistakes by ReiraKurenai.

_**-Day 2-**_

***tick tock* *tick-tock* *tick*** That was the sound of the second hand on the clock going to 12. 2 more seconds... 1 more second...

***tick*** It was 06:00 am. Hotaru got up and went to the washroom to freshen up just like a robot. On the dot. She had a bath, brushed her teth and dressed up before equipping herself. Time to blackmail Ruka, she thought to her herself. She ate and started for the door. He was just too cute.

**Hotaru's P.O.V-** Oh God! What. Is. Wrong. With. Me. I did not just call Nogi cute. Well, he is with the soft blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes an-SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I am soo not listening to my consience. I walked out of my room and nobody seemed to be glancing at me. So, I think that probably means that only my insides are expressive and exterior is blank. But to be truthful to myself, I did kind of like Nogi. He put up with me (although he has no choice as it is) and still stays happy. Kind of like that Baka of mine. I walked to the barn. Class doesn't start untill 09:00 and it's now 06:30. Looks like I have 2 and a half hour to blackmail Nogi. I will be rich! I smirked to myself and passerbys got freaked out.. Good. Serves them right. I reached the barn and quietly went inside. He was petting his rabbit-Usagi, I think that's its name anyway. I went up secretly behind him and whispered "Nogi."

He screamed and jumped like a girl. I got a few snapshots of this. My eyes glinted with greed and I got money signs in my eyes.

"This will be wonderfull!" I smirked at Nogi. I looked up and saw him totally pissed off. He exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN? CAN'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME AND BLACKMAIL SOMEONE ELSE? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!" He yelled. I glared at him but he didn't back down. He advanced towards me and pinned me against the barn's office wall. I shot him with her Baka gun. How dare he do that?

"Don't touch my skin" I said coldly. He was about to retort when the pain kicked in and he blacked out

***a few minutes later***

****Normal P.O.V- ****Ruka woke up and noticed the dull throbbing in his head, the reduced version of the pounding his head felt. He remembered the last thing he saw was Hotaru and her Baka gun...

He turned his head and saw her working on another invention. She looked so pretty even in this worn down barn, with those perfectly ironed clothes and hair in order. Even her shoes were perfect. Her straight pointed nose, posture and jaw. The small curves of her body and breasts and lips. Then the passionate, purple eyes that turned towards him.

"You're awake"she acknowledged.

He didn't say anything but tossed some hay at her and she glared at him got up and dusted herself off. She was...perfect in one word. He loved her so much. Ever since she stood up for her best friend during the fight between the ESP and the school. SHe loved her blackmailling him as he got more time with her. And right now she looked so... He made up his mind. Now or never. He would take this opportunity to convey his feelings to her. He got up and walked up to her knocked the Baka gun aside and pinned her to the wall.

**Normal P.O.V- **She could feel Ruka breathe on her neck and it was not only making her shiver but aroused as well. Ruka didn't answer her question; instead he planted soft kisses on her neck going up in a line until he reached her jaw line.

"R-Rukaaaa, w-what are y-you d-doing?" Hotaru stuttered as she felt Ruka's lips on her now cold skin.

"What does it look like?" Ruka groaned before he locked his lips with Hotaru's. She gasped and struggled to get free but when Ruka's tongue slid into her mouth she surrendered, for it felt so _damn good._

Ruka's tongue explored her mouth, she tasted like crab he realized, she probably snacked on some before she came here. Ruka was having fun toying with her until she started fighting with his tongue with her own. Ruka groaned as Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to breasts pressed against Ruka's, causing him to groan again and Hotaru could feel something harden against her. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. She was about to pull away but Ruka clung to her for dear life and stuck his tongue down her throat. Ruka's hands were traveling down her body, not missing one part of her curves as he stopped when he reached her butt and gave it a light squeeze. She yelped, earning a smirk from Ruka. Hotaru knew if this continued, she would end up underneath Ruka on the barn floor on hay, not that she cared, true she was a virgin and she always dreamed of having sex with the person she loved, just like Mikan did but the question was, did Ruka really love her? Ruka's hands traveled up Hotaru's body until it reached the top button of her shirt and he started to undo each button but all he really wanted to do was rip it off, but he knew she would kill him if he ruined her shirt. When he unbuttoned the buttons he tossed her shirt somewhere else in the barn and immediately squeezed Hotaru's chest causing her to moan. Ruka fiddled with Hotaru's bra, trying his best to remove the complicated contraption but he was failing miserably. Hotaru chuckled and let go of Ruka's neck and helped him to remove it. Ruka looked at her breasts and almost blacked out again. FUCK! So freaking huge he thought to himself! Ruka tossed it somewhere in the room, he heard it hit something, so it probably ended on his desk or something. Not that he cared. Ruka didn't waste any time, he stopped kissing Hotaru and trailed his lips down her neck until he reached her breasts. Hotaru gasped as she felt Ruka bite lightly in her now hardened nipple. His hand was playing with the other breast, not neglecting it.

"Ruu-Rukaaaaa…." Hotaru moaned as Ruka gently sucked on her nipple. Her arms which was hanging loosely by her sides wrapped themselves around his neck again, pressing Ruka closer to her, allowing him to taste more of her breasts than before. He seemed to like this since he started biting again.

"Ahh, R-Ruka" Hotaru moaned again as he swapped so that he could give the mouth treatment to the other breast. Ruka _loved _the way she said his name.

Ruka was now trailing kisses up Hotaru's neck again and while he did this Hotaru took the chance to roam Ruka's naked chest with her hands. As she did this she could feel Ruka's swollen member harden even more. So she knew he was enjoying it. Hotaru suddenly shrieked loudly as she felt Ruka bite the soft spot in her neck and then licking it and she knew she would have to cover the hickey tomorrow, otherwise Mikan and Natsume might have their suspicious. Not that Hotaru really worried since she knew Mikan and Natsume have already done _it. _Hotaru felt Ruka's left trail down her stomach again, while his right hand squeezed her breast. She yelped when she felt Ruka's hand go up her skirt and touch her _there. _Ruka smirked again and crashed his lips to hers, Hotaru was so lost in the tongue war that she didn't even realize that Ruka pulled of her skirt and tossed it somewhere in the room, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Hotaru could feel that her womanhood was wet and hot, clearly showing that she is fully aroused and she wanted more, so much more than just Ruka touching her _there _through her underwear. Hotaru started to push Ruka backwards, he seemed surprised at first (scared that she's gonna stop him, maybe? The pervert -_-) but when he felt his legs bump against the haystack he knew what she was doing. Before Hotaru could push Ruka down on the bed Ruka flipped them over and Hotaru fell over, taking Ruka with her. They stopped kissing and Ruka, who was now lying in top of Hotaru , looked her in the eyes for a brief second before he made his way down until he was facing her womanhood. Hotaru felt her cheeks burn as Ruka pulled off her panties (with his teeth if I might add...twilight style...LOL!) and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"Eeep" she shrieked and squeezed her legs together, trying to hide the fact that juices were leaking from her. Ruka smirked and he pulled her legs apart (with no effort, he's too strong -_-) and placed them on his shoulders. He pulled her body closer to him and then he bent down as Hotaru's eyes widened.

She felt his hot tongue touch her slit lightly and she jumped, causing Natsume to chuckle at her reaction.

"R-Rukaaa…aahhhh" she moaned loudly as he licked her wet womanhood, savoring the taste.

"It tastes good" he said flatly and bent down for more. Soon his tongue was replaced by his finger(s) and Hotaru moaned even louder, yelling his name which pleased Ruka even more as he continued on, torturing her. Finally, I get my payback for all the things that you did to me...he thought.

"R-Rukaa, I'm going to-"she began but stopped when she finally cummed, Ruka didn't care as he enjoyed the taste of it.

Ruka sat up again, satisfied with what he has done so far, he looked Hotaru in the eye and now all he wanted to do was make her his. But Hotaru wasn't going to allow that, yet, as Ruka came back up to kiss Hotaru on the lips, she rolled over so that she was on top of him. He groaned and she laughed in victory.

"You played with me, now I will play with you" she whispered in his ear, arousing him even more. She started to move down, trailing her hands on his muscular chest and she could feel Ruka shiver. She stopped when she came face to face with his cock. Ruka watched her every move as she unzipped his jeans and pulled it off until it reached his knees, same for his boxers.

He blinked but when Hotaru took his swollen member in her hands his eyes widened and a groan escaped his lips when she touched the tip of his cock with her tongue. She actually liked what she was doing since she saw Ruka shut his eyes in pleasure. She bent down for more and ran her tongue over his cock, savoring the taste just like he did with her.

Ruka was gripping the sheets, trying to control himself, after all he wanted to do was force his cock down her throat since she was doing it all so _slowly._

"Ahh, Hot-Hooo-Hotaru" he groaned and Hotaru smiled in victory. She bit lightly on his cock, causing him to jump. Hotaru was still sucking when she felt the semen enter her mouth. She didn't know what to do so she swallowed it all. It actually tasted better than she thought.

Hotaru was about to carry on when she felt Ruka grab her by her hair and pull her up so that their faces were facing each other. Ruka kicked off his pants and boxers and rolled over so that he was on top again.

"I've had enough" he growled so loud it actually scared Hotaru. And then he plunged into her hard and deep. She screamed so loud she was sure everyone in the Academy would have heard but Ruka crashed his lips unto hers, making the scream just a funny small noise escaping her throat.

Ruka stayed still, allowing Hotaru to grow used to his size and then slowly started to lift out of her and plunge back in. Hotaru couldn't take it.

"Ahhh…Ru-ru-Ruuu….f-faster…..please…." she begged. Ruka smirked and went faster (maybe a bit too fast than Hotaru was expecting). After awhile the two of them started to pant and sweat was rolling down Hotaru's forehead. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around Ruka's waist, allowing him to plunge deeper. Both of them could feel their climaxes coming.

"Ahhhhh…RUKAAA!" Hotaru yelled as they both climaxed. Ruka pulled out of Hotaru and rolled off her and lay next to her on the bed.

They kissed lightly and dressed up later. It was 08:30. Half an hour for them to get set for school. Ruka got up and said

"Hotaru, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Obviously! Bunny-boy. I wouldn't fuck someone I wouldn't date."

He smiled and they walked to school hand in hand.

_**Thankyou for reading ;)**_  
><em><strong>~Attsan<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: NOTE!

THIS IS NOT A REVIEW PEOPLE!

So… I have been thinking and I don't know whether I should continue this or not… Any suggestions? I have just finished my exams so I am free now But I still have my doubts…

Thanks e'ryone  
>Atta-pee =]<p> 


End file.
